warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dimitri page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holhol1235 (Talk) 22:53, July 19, 2010 Tada! You have been promoted to admin. YOU BEST BE DOING A GOOD JOB! Yes. So, I have given you the job to make skin and banners. --Holli 23:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Great. One last question. How do you rename pages? Uh... I like it. I might come up with some different idea soon, but for now, it's fine. Midnightblue05 02:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, okay. Why not make it silver or black or something that looks...warriory. Midnightblue05 02:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, Mina's page needs to be titled "Mina Sacred", not just "Mina". Midnightblue05 02:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I don't know. I'm not very good on short notice with these things, so I'll think about it, and tell you later. Midnightblue05 02:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm editing a bit right now. I'm going to add more later, but I'm just putting some basics down. Midnightblue05 02:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you make the picture on Mina's page the newer one I made (the one where she's wearing black and gold)? Midnightblue05 14:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) QWERTYUIOP MAKES TEH TRAVELING HISTORY FOR DIMITRI!!! --Holli 18:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) IT'S NOT DAT UGLY, BLANKYWOMAN!!! I'll add teh description l8er. Will You Liek... }} Ah'll do it. --Holli 23:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Shoes. --Holli 23:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. --Holli 23:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Yeah, I like them.Riot\AU 19:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) PROMETHEUS DASQWUERT *Um, I think Prom-a-whatever Das-squirticus and his son (son is optional) should join the rebel group or at least quit the Inferno Police once they learn of their evil intentions. --Game-fanatic 20:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ah man, poor guy. But once the queen dies, he can join the rebel group, right? --Game-fanatic 20:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *DON'T DIE, PROMETHEUS! DON'T LEAVE POOR RONNY BEHIND! --Game-fanatic 20:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *OH, THE HORROR! *cries* --Game-fanatic 20:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *No, not really *slapped*. I just always imagined him to be in it. --Game-fanatic 20:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Stuffz go here --The Dented Face 19:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Blueberry Pancakes }} FA-LA-LA-LA-LA! *I've noted several differences between me and Ash, but I'm not gonna list them now. Just sayin'. --Game-fanatic 18:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) All your base are belong to us! That looks nothing like how I picture him, but sure.Riot\AU 01:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC) VOO DOO YOO! }} }} The Mistress Deftly Crafted Pottery *Hello. :3 I'm too lazy to use my word bubble at the moment. But, ahem, anyway... Lately, I've been considering the end of the 1st RP (whether or not we get to it, that's the thing), and I recall us agreeing that Dimitri would somehow take Mina to his home and introduce her to his family before Mina left to travel to the capitol. Well, it came to my attention that Mina will need quite a lot of medical care after being revived. Would that mean she would just stay with Dimitri's family until she was better? Also...what do you think would br a good name for Mina's horse? She keeps it throughout the 2nd RP and names it, but I'm blank on ideas... Thank you. That is all. ^_^ Midnightblue05 19:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *That works, and I figured as much anyway (about the letters). Also, I was thinking of Mina giving Dimitri that necklace/instrument of hers before she leaves, kind of as a thank you type thing...or a symbol of her love. *killed* That was a joke... ...the link didn't work. Midnightblue05 19:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *I dunno, cherish it in his heart always? But, um, Mina gives it to him as a thank you (she would give him something else if she had something else)...so...he could just keep it not to use but just as a memory of Mina or something... Hm...I'll try it again...Midnightblue05 20:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *Mh-hm. Um...I'm not sure... Midnightblue05 20:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *That's why I'm hesitant to let him join. I also know that certain people are fairly new to story format, and sometimes have serious grammar issues, but I don't really want that to stop me from letting them join necessarily. Plus, some people like to rush plots, which I don't want happening, so...hm...I don't know what I'll do...Midnightblue05 00:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) *My thoughts as well. I'm kind of hoping more people will want to join, and I'll only have a certain ammount of slots open, so I won't have room for them and...yeah. It's kind of mean, though... Truthfully...I haven't thought it out. I want to come up with an original character, so no reusing ones I've already created...Midnightblue05 00:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) *I dunno. You. Holli. Gold. Riot. I know you all would do well if you joined. I was considering making a young man, probably about 18 or 19 years old, and then possibly a younger boy and and younger girl as well. Not to mention that I need to make up the villain people and such... Midnightblue05 20:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Did Riot sign up? Midnightblue05 20:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *He he he... I'll go check...Midnightblue05 20:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Whose Line Is It Anyway? I WILL, I WILL, DON'T RUSH ME. Gol 18:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it when Persephone's sane and Bronze goes on a diet. Gol 18:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. Also, I suppose you're curious about mah real name (first). Gol 18:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Moo. Gol 18:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No. Think minor. Very minor. Gol 18:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you need another hint? Gol 18:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You seriously need another hint. Gol 18:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) THERE IS NONE. Gol 19:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Wa it, I j ustre alize dth atyo ualre adysa idm ynam eearli er. Gol 19:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Obviously. Gol 19:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You get 286,947,108,373,387 guesses. After that, you're on your own. Gol 19:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No. Gol 19:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I can do it when it counts, pal! Youandmeandmeandyou The Saltwater Room Rise from the Ashes }} }} *Replied... --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 00:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Um... replied. }} Replied. }} *I lied to you. The e-mail is there now. Also, you know what? It's pretty depressing being on Warrior Wiki, because, well... I didn't want it to end all suddenly. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 16:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) *Check your e-mail, dearest Blanky. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 06:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) By the way, please check your PM on AAO. It's just because you haven't checked it since June 1, and it stills says you haven't looked at it.}} Responded. Um... please look at AAO AND respond to that e-mail. }} Well... er... LOOK! A BUTTAHFLY!}} }} OMG! Why didn't you tell me you read Warriors? Oh...nevermind, sorry.Bandicootfan63 15:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Crashpaw, Champion of the Clans a little word with you well, my (annoying) little bro goes on all the time and he allways laughs when he gets me in troble on mysims wiki, I don't really feel it is fair and my little bro is smart and plays earthbound and mother 3. to make it fair please unbann me becuase my bro does it all just becuase he barely gets his way. I talked to him and he will stop the blogs. please make it fair! and I will probrobly have the longest talk page mesage becuase its so long, but thats not the point! sorry if you find this spamming but please just do it,PLEASE! ~~pikminrocks~~